


Party Time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [192]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Party Time

  
**players only. current.**

"No, no don't eat that, _hjärta_ ," Alex murmurs, gently taking a shiny paper streamer from Kaja's mouth. She giggles and toddles back to where her brother sits on the floor on a crocheted blanket, engrossed in a explosion of curly ribbons. Alex carefully untwines ribbon from between Rhys's chubby fingers and hands them both sippy cups of milk. It won't be the most glamorous or well-attended of surprise parties, but he trusts that it will be a happy surprise for his husband all the same.

Knowing his family is waiting for him back at the hotel, Luke rushes straight home, a smile on his face the whole way. He stops for a couple quick autographs on his way in but then excuses himself as politely as possible. Slides his card through the door lock and opens the door, his "I'm home..." trailing away as he catches sight of the crepe paper streamers and balloons floating around his suite.

"What do we say?" Alex asks, cueing the twins in a stage whisper.

"Fa-pwy!" Kaja says, throwing ribbons in the air.

Rhys screeches and makes for Luke's knees in an unsteady rush. "Da!"

Alex grins and reaches for his husband, giving him a quick kiss. "Surprise, Da. Happy birthday."

Tearing up instantly, Luke pulls Alex back and kisses him longer, ignoring the screeching at his knees for a moment. "Thank you. This is wonderful," he says, before finally picking up Rhys. "Did you help Papa with this?"

"Me help uh-huh!" Rhys pats Luke's face.

"Me help Papa!" Kaja insists, sitting on Luke's foot and clinging to him.

"Shh, love," Alex coaxes, taking Kaja into his own arms before she can start screaming. "We've had a bit of a modulation problem today," he tells his husband with a wry smile, "but I think people must've mostly been out, because we actually didn't get any complaints from the neighbors. How was your day?"

"It was good," Luke says with a smile, giving everyone another kiss. "Better because I knew you guys were coming."

Alex beams. "I missed you. We all did, of course. We're all completely crazy about you." He points at the festive table which is complete with a huge box of Krispy Kreme donuts. "Want to start your birthday feast?"

"Definitely." Luke takes a seat, Rhys kept on his lap. He grins at Alex. "Do I get dibs as the birthday boy?"

"Of course you do, and dibs on me, too. The nannies are on tonight." Alex's smile couldn't get bigger. His gorgeous perfect husband, holding one of their gorgeous perfect children – "This is literally a dream come true. I can't believe how happy I feel right now."

Luke's grin widens. "I love you," he says, opening the box.


End file.
